A new definition of Comfort
by Made in China1996
Summary: This is a Major lemon! between Rose and Zuko and I suggest you don't read it unless you have read some of the chapters of The Unknown Prophecy.This is if the war never happened and if everyone were orginally friends! Zuko is already firelord.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender and I own none of the characters the only thing that is mine is this fanfic.

I walked through the palace halls looking for Zuko's room because I was in need of comfort for something I can't even remember anymore. As I rounded the corner of the corridor to his room I heard him call out my name. Of course being me, I believed he was in need of help, so I ran straight to his room and cracking the door slightly just to see Zuko half naked on his bed with the top part of him covered. I couldn't help but stare as his hand moved up and down his hardened member. He moaned in pleasure and again he uttered my name. I then did the most unthinkable, and probably unwise, thing and I cleared my throat and sauntered in as he was just about to reach his climax. Zuko, being in the most blush-worthy position possible to be in right in front of the girl he was jacking off to, quickly pulled up his pants, stood up and tried to hide the blush on his face but of course the blush just gives away the embarrassment. In attempt to lighten the tension (of all sorts) I boldly stated.

"Are you having fun Zuko? Is it your happy time with your um not so little friend?"

Instead of answering me Zuko just bowed his head in shame, and being me I couldn't help but walk over and give him a little peck on the cheek because of how helpless and vulnerable he looked (big mistake). Zuko then thought that I wanted him as much as he wanted me (which was a lot of lust and desire and love. And maybe I did want him the same as he wanted me but just a little). Zuko then captured my lips into a slow heated kiss. I was surprised at his advancement and I tried to fight it. I decided not to do anything and just wait for him to blow off some steam, but that was another mistake. Zuko then picked me up and started to head for the bed. (Haha that rhymed) I think that's when I got really close to burning him for his impudence but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Breathing heavily, Zuko brought his mouth back to mine. This time I didn't fight it because in the kiss was all the passion, lust, desire, and love that he felt for me. When we ended the kiss, Zuko was hovering above me breathing heavily again because we ran out of stupid oxygen. I felt his warm breath on my face that made my skin tingle. I thought that would be it and then Zuko would just act like this didn't happen and we'd never bring it up again. I then started to crawl out from underneath Zuko, but only to be straddled with my hands pinned above my head, and my legs pinned down by his. Zuko stared down at me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Rose, I know what you're thinking, that I'm just going to pretend that this never happened. But I'm not that type of guy, and I can't do that. What I'm trying to say, Rose, is that I- I love you and I hope you feel the same way about me."

I didn't say anything because number one the position we were in was… um… very interesting and number two… I think I lost my voice. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to answer him; probably because of the awkward position. After what seemed like an hour Zuko looked at me and I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. Sighing I took my hand and caressed Zuko's cheek which was stained with a small tear and I looked him in the eye and said those three words back to him so he would let me go. I meant them too, but I didn't know it at the time. When Zuko crashed his lips onto me, I started to really fight back considering he just forced me to open and shoved his tongue in my mouth (I wouldn't have admitted this then but that feels awesome). I then kicked him where it hurts the most. This would have been a good strategy, but the only problem was that he fell on top of me and knocked the wind out me too. After realizing what he did, Zuko then quickly lifted himself off of me and let me catch my breath. I then said, or more like wheezed, out.

"What…the hell… was that…for"

"I don't know, I thought you wanted me to do that. I guess I was just going by my instincts."

"Okay, so your instincts told you to basically rape my mouth with your tongue!"

"Well I know you liked it." Zuko said with a smirk playing on his lips

"No I didn't! I'm leaving now. GOODNIGHT!" I rolled off in the opposite direction from him. I prepared to leave.

Zuko stood up and called after me, "Well that's too bad. I mean, it wasn't that good of a make out any way because of how horrible a kisser you are. You could've learned something."

I glared back at him, "I wasn't even trying! Your mouth is way too dominant with the whole tongue thing."

"No I think it's just that you're a bad kisser."

"Is that a challenge?"

Zuko just gave me the no duh look.

"Okay" I said "I think I'll take that as a yes."

I then walked over to Zuko grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his mouth down to mine. (Because I am just that short!) The kiss was slow and intimate at first and then it became more fervent. I then nipped at his lower lip and glided my tongue over his lip begging for entrance. He immediately gave me access. Our tongues weren't battling for dominance instead they danced with each other. I gave out a soft moan as Zuko started to trail light, hot, feathery kisses along my jaw line and neck line. He nibbled gently on my left earlobe which got another moan in return. My hands were laced into his silky dark brown hair. His hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him so that our bodies were melded into one. I finally broke off the kiss, satisfied with the "wanting more" look on Zuko's face.

"Wow…" That was all he could say.

"Never say that I can't kiss. Got it?"

Zuko nodded his head silently.

"Good. Now, I'll just say goodnight, Zuko."

As I turned to go I was picked up and pushed abruptly onto the bed. Zuko then captured my lips into another lustful kiss. I kissed back thinking he wouldn't go any farther than this and that is where I was wrong. I felt his hands start to creep their way underneath my top to feel and run his fingers along my flat stomach. I felt a tingling sensation. This was getting to be too much for me, so I tried to push him off; but he only entangled his limbs with mine more. Apparently nothing was stopping this boy from getting what he wanted. Then I felt the realization that I was what he wanted, out of all of the women in the Fire Nation. I then tried to use my knee to lightly push him off, but I received a moan from Zuko because I accidentally brushed my knee against the slight bulge that was developing in his pants. I was slightly turned on by the new found power I had over the most powerful man in the Fire Nation.

I'm not the type to give in easily, but being kissed forcefully and Zuko's hand leaving a hot trail wherever he touched was somehow sensual. Zuko stopped kissing me on the lips and started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt while heatedly kissing and nibbling on my neck. I fought to resist this new sensation of someone undressing me, and I tried to bitch-slap Zuko in the face. Unfortunately he blocked me and kissed my ivory wrist multiple times. He sucked on the tender skin, just barely leaving a red mark. As he was much larger and was stronger than me, I knew that it was useless to try and resist him. Then I just decided to give into desire and I thought what the hell. When Zuko was about half way through with unbuttoning my shirt (There were a LOT of buttons.) I gently grabbed his hand and stopped him. Zuko looked at me confused and I smiled while I gently rubbed my leg against his crotch, (purposefully, this time) and then I abruptly started getting off of the bed and slowly locking the door and the windows, and don't forget closing the curtains. This wise movement earned an impressed and seductive face from the young Firelord.

When I was through, I returned to Zuko and captured his lips again into a full out make out session. I then did the same as before and darted my tongue out to skim the bottom of his lips begging for entrance once again. It was like opening the gates in between two wild animals, as our tongues this time battled for dominance; Zuko came out victorious. My hands then found their under his shirt and I started to trace patterns on his very well toned six pack. A small moan of torture and pleasure escaped his lips. Zuko, being his impatient self decided it was time to torture me. He undid the rest of my shirt buttons and removed my upper bindings slowly, while brushing his hands against my sensitive skin, which sent shivers up and down my spine. My clothes were then tossed carelessly onto the floor in a crumpled heap along with Zuko's shirt. Zuko stared in awe at my breasts, which were pretty impressively sized. He lowered himself lightly and kissed my stomach, heading northward. He gave my stomach a tiny lick and went to my torso. He then took one hand and gently massaged my left breast while taking my right nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around my nipple, making it hard and erect. He received a fairly loud moan from me which was very noticeable if you passed his room. I then heard the feet of a few servants shuffling away as fast as possible, I wouldn't blame them I mean I don't think they would want to stick around when they hear moaning coming from the Firelord's chamber. When he was done with his torture I smirked at him and he knew that it was his turn now. I slowly inched his pants down revealing his… not so little friend as I have said before. I then gently ran my finger tips over the head of his member and if I weren't watching his face, with the noise he made, I would have thought that he was in a crap load of pain.

Zuko stared at me wide eyed as I started kissing my way down, and running a finger down his body; but not before I licked one of his nipples while smirking at his handsome, more matured face. I then lowered my head down to his member and swirled my tongue around the tip and tasted something salty; it was pre-cum. I then licked up and down his shaft, and seeing that his hands were clutching the bed sheets and his eyes were glued shut, I knew that I did something right. I brought him into my mouth and sucked, while bobbing my head up and down. He came, filling my mouth with his seed. I boldly swallowed which really, really turned Zuko on. I then gulped because I knew it would be my turn next.

He reached down and pulled me up so I was level with him on the bed, wrapped his arms around my waist, undid the sash that held it on and threw it over his shoulder onto the ground where all the other clothes were. He then rubbed my clit and I felt a jolt of pleasure go through me and I moaned his name. I was almost at my peak when I felt my underwear leave my body. I let him take in the body that he had daydreamed about for so long. I could tell that, because of the look in his eyes, he wanted this body for his own for a long, long time; and now he felt that it was his. He nipped at one of my breasts and kissed my stomach so many times and ran his fingers down my exposed body, almost as a victory lap, and then he started to suck and lick my clit. I moaned loudly. I came right there into his mouth. My whole body shuddered as he licked up my juices. He then stuck a thin, long finger in and started pumping in and out of me. I gasped and moaned at the new sensation as he put a second then a third finger inside of me. I panted and tried to contain the volume of my pleasured moan. He then took his fingers out and positioned himself at my entrance. I prepared myself, and nodded as he slowly and decisively slid into me and broke my barrier. I waited for the acute pain, but it was not as painful as I'd expected, so I moaned his name loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure but a little more in pleasure then pain (more feet shuffling).

I nodded for him to start me moving, we then found a rocking motion but of course that wouldn't last long as he plunged into me deeper and deeper and harder and harder; with my consent, of course. Beads of sweat were forming on our foreheads as we were nearing our climax. Zuko pushed into me one last time, far deeper and harder than before, (which made me emit a very loud moan) and pulled out quickly, just in time to shoot his hot seed in a towel. I gave Zuko a questioning look, and watched him hide his look of wanting me even more. He looked down at me.

"I didn't want you to have to get pregnant, and bear my child now. That would just be unfair to you. I mean, you _are_ only fifteen. You're probably not ready for that." I smiled, and I knew how much he wanted to keep going, and I appreciated his sacrifice.

I gave Zuko a peck on the lips, too fast for him to try and demand access to my mouth and snuggled up to him as he got under the covers with me. I looked at him and at the same time we both said those three words that started it all… I love you. After he kissed my neck and lips a little more, and we made out until we were both too exhausted, we fell asleep in each other's arms. That is, until one of the servants used his key, ran into the room and then stopped dead in his tracks; considering that Zuko's clothes were mingled with mine on the floor. Plus, the room smelled like sex. He looked towards the luxurious, downy bed, with its red silken sheets and dark, red canopy, and saw his Firelord, entangled beneath the sheets with me. He scurried out of the room, closing the door. Within an hour, all of the servants knew what, or rather, who their master did that night.

My sister Xiu Juan informed me later that when Zuko and I were sleeping, Ty Lee arrived here at the palace at about eleven at night. The next morning at the breakfast table Ty Lee told Sokka that she wished she got here sooner so she could ask where she knew where Zuko's room was so that she could pop in and say hi. Of course Sokka, laughingly, found this to be an opportunity to bring up last night and he said "Oh, Ty Lee. If you here earlier last night, you wouldn't have to ask."

Since Ty Lee knew, that automatically meant that most of the other guests in the palace knew. Zuko and I then scrambled to get to cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes before going out to track down Sokka and chop off all his glory (not that he has much glory anyway, but hey you gotta do what you gotta do).


End file.
